


The Man Who Arranges The Fans

by primeideal



Category: A Complete History of the Soviet Union as Told by a Humble Worker Arranged to the Melody of Tetris, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, Community: makinghugospin, Gen, One fandom to the tune of another, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: One of them (Feuilly?) is the man who arranges the blocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Arranges The Fans

To Paris I came as an orphan  
And I'm glad to be earning my pay.  
And yet, I still see bourgeois favor  
The king has got nothing to say.  
The people of France are misguided  
But oh, what a world could yet dawn  
When people shall be  
United and free  
And all of the chains will be gone!  
  
I am the man who arranges the fans  
That the workers are passing back and forth.  
Briefly hold them and quickly unfold  
Them until they are pointing south and north.  
Sometimes it seems that to fold them is fine  
And they're going to form a perfect crease.  
Then I see that I haven't guessed this  
Right. When will we rest? This  
Is no peace.  
Can I please refold the peak?  
Where's the revolution I seek?  
  
I am the man who arranges the men  
That are gathering every night to drink.  
Come, you abased! We shall not be disgraced  
Every Frenchman and woman free to think.  
I work so hard in arranging my friends  
But the managers never seem to care.  
But the people will stand and get what we demand  
For we know the new order shall be fair.  
Seeking liberty, we are  
Crowded in this tiny old bar.  
  
I am the man who arranges the text  
As I'm teaching myself to read and write.  
The law of the land we should all understand  
And it's neatly spelled out in black and white.  
I have to fold up this paper all day  
And I really don't think I have a choice.  
But on my own time it is never a crime  
That I want to prepare to raise my voice.  
Long live peoples of the world!  
Come see our red banner unfurled!  
  
I am the man who arranges the maps  
To learn all about tyrannical borders.  
They're drawn on a whim and they make me feel grim  
But someday we shall have some new world orders.  
I am the man who arranges the past  
So I learn about Poland and of Greece.  
The scholars have said, that Europe is red  
Or at least when it is, our wars will cease.  
Love shall live forever more!  
We shall end the horrors of war!  
  
I am the man who arranges the chairs  
That are building our awesome barricade.  
Here's a solution, a new revolution  
There isn't a need to be afraid.  
I work so hard in arranging the wood  
And I haven't the time for pointless fears.  
Here's the point of it all, we are building a wall  
And we're carving a sign to last for years.  
This is not for simple pay  
This is how we seize the day!  
  
I am the man who arranges the fans!  
But tomorrow, I'll walk the streets to mourn.  
The spring is alive  
It's a good day to strive  
From a general's tomb, the word's reborn.  
Come along with me and sing  
That we should bring down the king!  
  
I am the man who arranges the swords  
That continue to slash from up above.  
We're going to fight, it's a heck of a night  
But we're marching along to peace and love.  
Peace and love, peace and love!  
  
And now the chairs will smash, the guard has cash  
We came and went in a bright flash.  
But in the rues, it's not bad news  
So don't keep singing all the blues.  
Things actually went pretty great  
At least in early forty-eight  
When we said phooey to King Louie  
And we won the day.  
  
So let's reform free enterprise  
Until the people learn to rise.  
Prepare the banners black and red  
To stir a cause that's never dead.  
We shall amass, through every street  
We shall advance and not retreat  
We shall arrange the fans so neat  
ly in our simple way.  
  
Vivent les peuples!


End file.
